


In the Court of the Ice Queen

by Laura_Laplace



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: F/F, Lamiae, Mind Control, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_Laplace/pseuds/Laura_Laplace
Summary: What happens when an Aeon decides their summoner isn't worthy? What happens when they also decide to do something about it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A filled commission for one who prefers to remain anonymous. If you like what you see, my commissions list is very much open!

A small part of Yuna understood that she might die here, but it was dwindling. There was ice forming on her nipples. 

This had been just another room in the world, a private bedroom at some small inn on the way to the next stop on her pilgrimage; four walls, a bed, a window. Nothing special, but it would do. Now, it barely looked like something man-made at all, layers of ice curling around the walls, hanging in tiny, glittering crystals in the air, mist rising from the chill-slick floor. The window had turned into a sheet of frozen condensation, the outside world all but vanished under the glaze, sealed out beyond the tiny ice cavern that had been carved out for the two of them. 

Yuna slid her dress further down her shoulders, breasts bared and skin aching in the cold, knowing in a tiny, mewling segment of her mind how much of a risk that was. How close to freezing she was getting, the fingers that held the hem of her dress completely numb, gripping the fabric only through sheer force of will. She did not shake, did not tremble, her body perfectly still as the ice leached the heat from her body and questions without answers piled up in the back of her brain. How had she gotten to this point? Why was she presenting herself like this? Didn’t she want to live?

At the end of the bed, the blue figure stood, skin the color of thick, pure ice, frost-matted dreadlocks flowing out behind her. Eyes as cold as the depths of space regarded Yuna calmly, patiently, and when the summoner thought to look into them, something in her snapped. Recollection flooded back. All the questions gained their answers. Her lips parted, breath condensing in the air in front of her face.

‘Shiva…’  
***

There was something wrong with Yuna’s latest Aeon. That much was clear from the outset. 

Oh, it could be summoned normally, the blue-tinged ice elemental that she had collected from the Maccalania temple, but there was something different about it, something that only Yuna could see. Each Aeon occupied a space in her mind, a little corner of her imagination that Yuna had to focus on to aid in the summoning, but Shiva was different, the spot in her brain where the ice woman rested seeming to resist Yuna’s attempts to grasp it, her concentration slipping off of it for the first few attempts. Eventually the summoning would take, the Fayth would heed the call, but it took an… effort that the others did not. 

The first time Shiva had been summoned, she had not obeyed. Instead, her head had turned, fluidly, and her deep, calculating eyes had stared into her summoner, appraisingly, as if taking the measure of Yuna’s soul. She had not done anything else, forcing Yuna to dismiss the Aeon, and though the rest of her group had questioned the strange failure, only Yuna knew what had truly happened, Shiva’s parting words engraved on her hindbrain, as if lovingly carved there by a shard of ice.

_You are not worthy to control me._

In any other circumstances, that would have been enough to prevent Yuna from even attempting to summon the ice goddess again; never before had an Aeon spoken to her before, let alone in her mind. But a pilgrimage was not normal, and the stresses of combat required Shiva’s intervention far sooner than Yuna might have liked. Her heart pounded in her chest to summon the creature again, hands shaking as she reached into the depths of herself and felt the same resistance as before, the Aeon struggling against her call and, for a moment, almost seeming to succeed in doing so. 

When Shiva arrived, it was with a definite sense of prideful recalcitrance, as though she was being dragged into battle against her will. Before she had even acknowledged the monsters before her, Shiva’s eyes wheeled again in Yuna’s direction, colder than before and narrowed now, an anger of the most calculated sort settling within them like snow gathering, with inexorable weight, into a drift. This time, the words burned cold as they imprinted themselves on the back of the summoner’s brain.

_Fine. Just remember that I gave you a chance._

Without turning away from Yuna, the Aeon raised a hand toward the enemies she had been summoned to deal with. Their eyes locked, the summoner spellbound by the sheer chill menace radiating from what she had summoned. Crystals of ice condensed out of the air, hanging momentarily in front of the Aeon before they shot out, blasting their adversaries to frozen pieces. Unmoving for a moment that seemed to stretch into eternity, the ice elemental stared down her summoner, and Yuna practically trembled, fearing that the creature might turn its power on her a second later. 

But the threat remained implicit, and Shiva faded back out of existence, its disappearance causing the tension to slowly dissipate. Yuna was left alone, shaking in the cold. She was able to play it off as if that was the only reason. 

That night, she dreamed…

She dreamed of a place that was not a place, and a time that existed beyond notions of time. An elemental void where thought became matter and ideas bent the non-space of that place into coherent shapes. A place where an immense, shining ice castle sat atop an edifice of that chaos, the material in potentia wrenched into its cold, towering state by the entity that sat atop the castle’s crystalline throne; a goddess of cold, a primal force of entropy that garbed itself in a woman’s shape, made for itself blue skin and eyes that glittered like snowflakes. The light of strange and warped stars refracted through the icy panes of her fortress, twisted into cold, blue, shadow-filled shafts of light before it was allowed the honor of touching her. In this place, she was queen. 

And she was one of many, Yuna knew, in a place beyond knowing. There were others- creatures of fire, of lightning, of wind and of stranger things- and it was the shapes of these things that the fayth borrowed as they dreamed, their powers the vessel that the will of the Aeons were poured into. In this world they were servants of the summoners, but their forms and names and powers repeated in world after world, spanning realities like a pattern set into the very foundation of being itself. They were entities that existed beyond the will of the summoners, and now, one had turned its attention to Yuna in a decidedly unfriendly way. 

In her dream, its head turned, eyes drifting upward to meet with Yuna’s disembodied point of view, staring her down for a moment before-

\- Before Yuna awoke, Shiva standing over her. She had summoned the Aeon in her sleep.

The azure figure loomed over her in the night, and her humanoid form only made her enhanced height more imposing; a big monster was still a monster, but the familiarity of Shiva’s womanly shape made the ways in which she differed from Yuna uncanny and frightening. Yuna recoiled from her in shock, retreating to the furthest corner of the bed, back to the wall, as though that would help her any. Shiva simply reached across the bed, barely even needing to lean forward, and clasped the fingers of one large, chilled hand about Yuna’s cheeks, digging into her skin as she held Yuna’s chin in the palm of her hand. 

With inhuman strength, the Aeon dragged her summoner back across the bed toward her. Ice-clad eyes regarded Yuna for a moment, the fragile human woman trembling in Shiva’s grip, aware at all times of the sheer damage the Aeon could wreak if she upset her. The cold leached into her slowly, drawing a blush to Yuna’s cheeks, yet she forced herself to remain frozen in both a literal and figurative sense as Shiva lowered her head and brought her lips, slowly, into contact with Yuna’s. 

The kiss that passed between them was smothering. Shiva’s increase in scale meant that her lips covered Yuna’s entirely, the coldness of them hitting the summoner like a closed fist. But they were soft, and appealing, and after the initial shock the cold wore down into something subtler, a winter chill that insinuated itself into Yuna’s body in a way that was almost warm. It tingled in her extremities, collected in her center mass and filled her slowly, freezing the oxygen in her lungs and the blood in her veins and the electricity firing in her brain. In that singular, immobile instant, all of her problems faded away, the pressures of the pilgrimage and of Sin lifted, Yuna’s soul becoming the purest, whitest of snows. She could recall that cathedral of ice, and the being that had wrought it from elemental chaos, in perfect clarity. In the face of such a thing, what could anyone else do but revel in the sheer power of a creature like that? The temple of ice demanded the worship of the cold goddess that made it…

Especially one that could make someone feel as Yuna did now. She felt herself freezing, but the numbing of it took away the pain of the task she had been given, the mission all summoners were called to fulfill. She could feel herself turning to ice, but that wasn’t a bad thing; ice was clear, without hidden agendas or ulterior motives. Ice could not lie, could not scheme, it simply was. Ice was strong, and most importantly, ice belonged to Shiva. The Cold belonged to Shiva…

The Cold filled her. 

Shiva filled her. 

When the ice goddess pulled away, the Cold went with her, drawing the ice from Yuna’s body back into the perfect, crystalline vessel that had gifted it to her, but leaving behind a tiny shard, a persistent strip of shivering cold in the center of Yuna’s breast that never warmed, even as the rest of her did. The chill of it was constant, an ache in her flesh that yearned for more, for the Cold that had so enraptured Yuna mere moments ago. Without thinking, she followed Shiva with her mouth, attempting to recapture the kiss, before the goddess tautened the muscles in her arm and held her in place. The look in the Aeon’s eyes told her, unequivocally, that if anything more was to happen, it would be at Shiva’s pleasure alone. 

_This is the beginning. Remember that what happens next is on you, summoner._

The Aeon’s words were a brushing, gentle touch upon the surface of Yuna’s mind, spreading the Cold through her head with every syllable. But the chill was only fleeting, it faded back into Yuna’s normal body temperature all too soon, which seemed cloyingly, uncomfortably hot now that she had the Cold for comparison. Yuna felt herself sweating, shivering with the dull ache of Shiva’s absence, even before the Aeon began to fade away, the end of the summoning like a physical void inside her. Alone again, the Cold’s influence began to fade, the strangeness of what she had felt settling in, but not before powerless tears sprang to Yuna’s mismatched eyes, grieving for the loss of the Aeon. 

Laying awake in her bed, Yuna knew that attempting to summon Shiva again would only lead to trouble. In the aftermath of the goddess’ kiss, Yuna had a hard time reconciling how she had felt then with how she felt now, as normalcy reasserted itself and the Cold settled down into a dull ache in her chest. That instant devotion could not have come from her, it had to have been in the touch of the Aeon, but even knowing that could not erase the echoes of it in her mind. She couldn’t remember the last time she had felt so strongly for anything…

Yuna didn’t sleep at all, that night. The next night, in the twilight moments before sleep settled in, she could feel the dreams of Shiva rising to take her once more. Exhausted, she surrendered to them…

In the crystal palace, floating atop the void at the base of all worlds, Shiva sat upon her throne, attended by ranks and ranks of… fiends? Monsters? What were they? Creatures with human bodies and scaled, serpentine tails instead of legs, coiling over and through and under one another in a chaotic, slithering mass across the open floor of the throne room. Some lounged about the throne itself, leaning against the throne, reaching out with trembling fingers to touch Shiva’s legs, her arms, her feet, cooing in reverence at the goddess. Others simply reclined into the ice, rubbing nude, pert bodies against those shining surfaces, taking in the Cold in a way Yuna herself simply could not feel. 

Unbidden, jealousy bloomed in Yuna’s chest, close to the icicle Shiva had apparently placed there. Staring down at Shiva’s strange retinue of courtesans, luxuriating in the Cold that had been kept from her, Yuna couldn’t help but frown. 

The purpose of these serpentine servants was obvious: wearing no clothes but each one bestowed with a sparkling collar of ice about their necks, it was easy to see that Shiva had taken a prurient interest in them. As Yuna watched, the Aeon extended a hand and cupped the face of one of the nearby creatures, a rather busty woman with flowing red hair and a deep scarlet tail, who parted plump lips and gasped at Shiva’s touch. Dragging her closer- that extensive tail allowing the woman to rise up and lean practically into Shiva’s lap- and with frost forming between Shiva’s palm and her chin, the serpent allowed the ageless winter queen to kiss her, cold lips pressing against hers. The serpent’s moan of ecstasy resounded through the ice palace like the hum of the rim of a wine glass, radiating the purest of pleasure as it reached Yuna’s ears. The summoner watched a ripple pass down the creature’s scales, and she realized that patches of them could be seen elsewhere on the serpent’s body- the small of her back, her hips, the line of her jaw- that also participated in the shudder of pleasure that went from the top of her head to the tip of her tail. 

Yuna had never had someone bring her such sensations, especially not from a single kiss…

But Shiva wasn’t done there, and when her eyes flicked up to Yuna’s, aware of her summoner even in dreams, Yuna wasn’t even surprised. There was a challenge in them, a clear demand that she watch what happens next, before the Aeon took her free hand and, still kissing the serpent, stroked down a patch of scales on the curve of her hip. The effect was instantaneous, the serpent practically melting into her mistress, every muscle in her relaxing at once. When Shiva’s hand moved away, it left a trail of ice in its wake, sticking to her servant’s skin in a line that led from her scaly side down, between her legs…

Where a bare, glistening pussy sat, just above the terminus of her human skin, and the beginning of her snake scales. 

Shiva cupped the serpent there, her mere touch enough to turn the woman into a shuddering, moaning mess. Yuna could imagine the things that were happening down there, the spreading Cold and the penetrative ice, but she couldn’t tear her eyes from Shiva’s face, those glaring, cold eyes, and a pair of lips that Yuna could still feel against her own, parting to mouth a single word:

_“Mine…”_

A shift in reality, and suddenly Yuna was staring at the inside of her eyelids. The fugue of sleep had lifted completely, and she had awoken with instant, wakeful clarity. She knew, immediately, that Shiva was there, standing over her. The air was cold, her bedclothes having hardened and frozen against her skin; moving at all was a challenge, the hard frosted cloth resisting Yuna constantly. Actually moving her limbs was next to impossible. Even her eyelashes had crusted over with ice particles, stinging pain greeting Yuna when she tried to open her eyes. 

Bound without ropes. Blindfolded without cloth. The Cold could be her captor, too…

Yuna was only able to break through the light layer of frost on her lips, the ice goddess apparently willing to grant her her speech. It still stung, though, the cold air searing her lungs when she took in a breath to speak, the sensations dancing through her body intensified by her blindness, Yuna’s other senses reaching out for more stimuli. So many words trembled on her tongue, piling up in her mouth while she decided what to say first; Yuna knew that each word was precious, that speaking was a gift that Shiva could take away if she misused it. Whatever she said would have to be pleasing to the Aeon’s ears.

‘Are… are you there?’ She heard herself whimper, flushing with embarrassment at the weakness in her voice. She was a summoner, damn it, the daughter of Braska…

_I am,_ the Aeon’s words wrote themselves in sparkling ice on her mind. _And you knew that._

‘P-please…’

_A plea without a subject. Please release you? Or…_

A pressure between her legs, pushing down on the iced-over surface of Yuna’s bedclothes, the sheet cloth cracking and yielding to what was, undoubtedly, Shiva’s hand. Still cold, the fabric had softened in that one small area, and though Yuna was still trapped within her icy clothes, Shiva’s control over that ice permitted her access to what was beneath. Yuna hadn’t thought to wear panties to bed- or perhaps some subconscious force had pushed her not to- which afforded Shiva easy access to her pussy, the pads of her fingers brushing gently against her lips. Blind and bound and frozen in place, Yuna gasped at the contact, the way the Cold immediately infiltrated her cunt. 

_Or please grant you release?_

Yuna’s mouth opened and closed, but words escaped her. Instead, what came out of her was a high, shaking whine of helplessness, tempered with the cold pleasure of Shiva’s icy touch. The Aeon was skilled in a way that Yuna doubted a human could be, countless years of experience on forms more varied and differing than Yuna could have imagined brought to bear on the summoner’s inexperienced body. Yuna reacted all too readily, as azure blue fingers sought and found her clit, the diamond point of the Aeon’s nail catching and flicking against her sensitive bud, which ripped a shudder from the captive human. Shiva didn’t miss a beat and pressed her advantage, gripping Yuna’s clit between thumb and forefinger and squeezing, the sheer cold of her touch sending a spike of pleasure-pain racing through Yuna’s system. 

The pressure alone would have been bad enough, a hard pinch to her inexperienced clit that, had she been free, would have sent Yuna flying up off of the bed. But with Shiva, there was always the Cold, and it lanced through the summoner’s cunt with disturbing ease, frost moving in branching tendrils across her lips, hardening capillaries and turning skin into unyielding expanses of chill hardness. Yuna had already been so wet, the strange eroticism of her dream merging with the Aeon’s attentions the moment she had awoken, and even those juices quickly froze, forming a hard shaft that conformed perfectly to her inner walls. 

Yuna clenched down on it automatically, muscles pulsing in time to Shiva’s clitoral ministrations, the sting of the ice pulling away from her skin making her gasp. 

… Pain wasn’t supposed to feel good, was it? 

Dimly, Yuna was aware that she had been asked a question, but certain newly frozen parts of her made it impossible to muster up the mental energy to answer. Her every conscious thought found itself directed immediately downward, between her legs, words and questions dying on her lips before the sheer fact that her pussy had been frozen solid. The eerie, stiff sensation of pliable flesh made immovable dragged at Yuna’s attention constantly, focusing and honing her very being down on that one point of her body that had been inflicted, once again, with the Cold. Deep in her chest, the icicle that Shiva had implanted there throbbed, fingers of Cold reaching up from Yuna’s ribcage to the surface of her skin, filling her with a longing that she knew could never be sated. 

Well, not without the Aeon, at any rate…

Her freezing cunt would have been bad enough on its own, but Shiva was not content to stop there. In an instant, a ripple ran through Yuna’s body, a sort of shockwave of sensation that heralded something new; the ice that clung to her pussy began to move, remaining rigid where it needed to, while becoming supple closer to her sensitive parts, almost massaging the seat of Yuna’s pleasure. A frost-laden tongue assailed her clit, each frozen nerve thrumming with its own internal vibrations, her very flesh completely under Shiva’s control now. The shaft of frozen arousal the Aeon had made from Yuna’s slickness came alive inside the summoner, fucking her in short, sharp thrusts as the ice closer to her inner walls reached out in some unseen way, stimulating Yuna at every point simultaneously. 

The young summoner’s imagination leaped to provide her with an image of her frozen-over hole in microcosm, tiny crystals of ice moving and dancing under Shiva’s direction, massaging Yuna’s sensitive flesh right down to the nerves. Shiva’s tongue was the catalyst, stoking the ice inside her into activity as it bathed her clit with yet more frost, the Cold once more spreading through her body at the Aeon’s kiss, though from a very different starting point this time. The radiating chill of it seemed to reach right down to the bones of her hips, a pleasure cool and inexorable as ice, spreading slowly, expanding to fill every inch of her. Yuna wanted, instinctively, to roll her hips against the Aeon’s licking tongue as it circled her clit, but could not; encased in frozen fabric, with her body slowly numbing under Shiva’s touch, she was trapped, completely at the mercy of her captor’s whim. 

With her eyesight taken from her, Yuna’s imagination was allowed to race, showing her images of the Aeon kneeling between her legs at the foot of the bed, icebound eyes peeking up over the top of Yuna’s hips, blue lips clasped tightly to her pussy. More wetness seeped from her hole as she thought of such things, only to freeze against her almost immediately, providing yet more ice for the Aeon to puppeteer for her summoner’s pleasure, making the shaft inside her thicker and stronger, fucking Yuna deeper and with more forceful thrusts. The young woman squirmed and writhed as much as her icy bondage would allow, bucking her hips those few, insignificant inches with abandon. The Cold reached her belly, stretched up into her chest to wrap around Yuna’s heart, rolling up like a chill mist to her throat, where it gripped like an icy fist.

Condensation began to rise off of Yuna’s skin, room temperature apparently so much hotter than her current body temperature to generate it. Even the sensation of vapor rising off of her was pleasurable in this state, the Cold pressing at pleasant places in her brain, freezing nerves in a constant state of ecstasy, turning all of her to ice and resonating each individual crystal of Yuna’s Cold body with a vibrant song of utter, mind-filling joy. Lights danced in the darkness behind her eyelids, her breath came in sharp, gasping pants, her nipples hard and scraping endlessly against the frozen surface of her shirt. Entombed in the Cold, Yuna writhed, Shiva’s shameless slut. 

The Aeon reached out, dragged her fingernails down Yuna’s belly, the ice coating her clothes apparently offering no difficulty to the ice goddess, though Yuna could not see why. What mattered was the sharp, diamond points of the creature’s nails as they scraped along her soft, vulnerable skin, causing Yuna’s stomach to tremble and twitch beneath them, the pain of it like snow flurries curling and spiraling deeper into the summoner’s abdomen. She gasped, felt her breath condensing in the air, her lungs aching as she drew in another; the air was far hotter outside her than it was in her, the Cold having taken her so completely. 

She came suddenly, her mind too busy struggling to comprehend the effects of the Cold upon her to realize how close she had come to orgasm, and her climax hit her like a shock as a result. Her back arched in ecstasy, pushing herself harder into Shiva’s nails, the jabbing pain unable to penetrate the sheer blinding pleasure of Yuna’s orgasm. Pleasure slammed into her, flooding Yuna’s body in a cold tide, washing through her hips and climbing up her spine like branching tendrils of frost. Her lips parted in a wordless, weak whimper as sensation overwhelmed her, vocal cords too stiff in the Cold to manage anything louder, until every ounce of breath escaped her lungs and Yuna was left gaping into the dark. Numb, pleasure-filled muscles tensed tight as possible, going just as hard as the ice that fucked her still, flexing and moving with Shiva’s magic, yet somehow contriving to remain hard where needed, pressing and tickling and stimulating with uncanny accuracy, against sensitive places that Yuna had not even known existed. 

The summoner came, harder than she ever had before. Her fingers could never match the prowess of the Cold.

It was a climax that wracked Yuna from head to toe, made her muscles ache as they contracted, turned her clit and nipples so sensitive they throbbed, filled her mind with thoughts of Shiva, giving herself to the young summoner in ways she knew would never happen in reality. The Cold pulsed within her in time with the pulsations of her cunt, shockwaves of ecstasy rippling through Yuna’s core, each one sending her surging higher and higher, more intense than the last. Just when she thought she had reached the peak, that her body could feel no more, the icicle in her chest would resound with the flicking of Shiva’s tongue against her clit, and Yuna would discover just how wrong she was.

And then, she did reach her peak. Shiva’s attentions reduced down to a slow, leisurely pulse inside her, a gentle roll of her tongue, and for a moment Yuna floated at that height, adrift in the sort of pleasure she had never before felt. She began her descent from there, muscles relaxing and sensation beginning to fall within her, her ice-bound body brittle and sore yet floating on a frozen sea of satisfaction, the feeling of it unexplored yet promising greater heights of pleasure yet to be experienced, lurking at the heart of Shiva’s magic. The Cold could give her this, over and over…

Then, Shiva flicked her tongue, twisting the ice inside Yuna so that it pressed hard against a particular spot inside of her, and the summoner came again. 

The Aeon began a skilled, patient cycle; there was an active phase, where Shiva’s tongue was a constant presence on Yuna’s clit, licking and slathering that sensitive bud with sleet, the ice she had placed inside her summoner rippling and changing as needed to provide constant, near agonizing stimulation. Once Yuna had surged again to the height of climax, the point at which more pleasure represented a real risk of nerve damage, the passive phase would begin, a glorious few moments of respite in which the young summoner could regain her breath. Her head would clear slightly, her thoughts given time to reorganize and settle, her body would begin to unclench… and then Shiva would circle her mouth around Yuna’s pussy in a particular way, Yuna would shiver under a gust of icy wind from the Cold, and she would be surging back into the active phase again. 

How long was Yuna held captive in that cycle, fluctuating between relentless, mind-erasing pleasure and desperate, short-lived relief? Yuna herself couldn’t even say, her perception of time torn apart and rendered into dust by the sheer sensation that flattened her mind against the back of her brain. She couldn’t even enumerate the number of orgasms that had wracked her, each one flowing into the next so that the boundaries between distinct orgasmic events blurred into one long, sustained moment of climax that stretched out for an eternity. Bound in ice, with her eyes locked closed and the Cold ripping every sensation from her body but climax, Yuna’s mind eroded away until there was nothing but the pleasure remaining. 

She had been made to come for Shiva…

When the Aeon finally relented and moved away, it took Yuna a while to notice; her body continued to move in the way it was meant to, writhing on the desperate edge of another climactic wave, lust etching itself into her every curve. But the Aeon’s lips were no longer clasped to her clit, and Yuna was able to recede from the edge of orgasm this time, the Cold beginning to recede with it, though the icicle in her chest throbbed at its slightest weakening; a pang of abandonment went through Yuna then, and she felt herself frowning as her body temperature rose and the ice binding her in place began to melt. 

Her eyes finally opened, and Shiva was standing over her. Without waiting for a reaction, the ice goddess leaned in and pressed her lips to Yuna’s, forcing her tongue into the human woman’s mouth. The summoner shuddered, tasting her own arousal frozen on the Aeon’s tongue, the Cold in her thrumming and spreading once more through her chest. It was only the smallest of growth, heavy frost settling against her ribs and then receding as Shiva pulled away, flowing out on the Aeon’s lips. Yuna found herself chasing the feeling, the purity and simplicity of purpose that came with the Cold, craning her neck to pursue Shiva’s kiss as it vanished; she needed to be ice once more, to ring with the pleasure that only the Aeon could bring, her body singing the song of ice and the goddess’ dominion. 

_Sleep,_ her voice rang out in crystalline clarity through Yuna’s mind, and like a switch being flipped, Yuna’s mind obeyed. The summoner’s mismatched eyes drifted closed, her consciousness shutting down near instantly, slipping into the realm of dreams, where Shiva increasingly seemed to hold sway. Sliding down through a world of shadows and flickering flame, Yuna found herself within the Aeon’s elemental palace again, glittering walls and serpentine servants on display for the mistress of that place as she lounged upon her throne. 

This night, Yuna dreamed she was ice. 

Her body- such as it was- was smooth and free of imperfections, pure in a way her true self could not begin to approach. More than that, it was connected through the soles of her feet to the rest of the castle, so that her consciousness could spread out; Yuna became the walls and the floor beneath Shiva’s feet, the latter seeming like the correct place for her, beneath the goddess and all she represented. She could watch, from every angle, as the mistress toyed with her servants- lamia, Yuna knew now, the word dropping into her mind suddenly- the gathered serpents reaching out eagerly for even the smallest of touches, reacting to them with delighted shivers, as though they had been blessed. 

Yuna knew the feeling, truly; Shiva’s touch was addictive, the creeping Cold that filled the body from it almost revelatory, washing away the concerns of the world and filling one with a strange sort of gratitude that they have been allowed this privilege, to be placed so completely under Shiva’s dominion. There was freedom in the Cold, and safety in the castle; here, there was no Sin, no fiends or machina, no pilgrimage and constant, daily struggle. The Final Aeon faded from Yuna’s mind here, the awful sacrifices to come replaced entirely with devotion to the Aeon in front of her, the beautiful azure goddess who kept her safe from Spira’s demands upon her life. 

Slowly, inexorably, ice ground away every problem that Yuna had ever had. 

And so, with the eyes of one taking in a deeply educational lesson, Yuna watched as Shiva selected one from her serpentine retinue and beckon her closer to the throne, before the queen that sat upon it. She was an achingly beautiful creature, this lamia, with a tail that shimmered with dark scales, contrasted with her pale, smooth skin and small breasts that sat high and firm on her bare chest. She approached the throne carefully, warily, blue eyes filled with reverence for the figure ahead, though her body radiated trepidation for what Shiva wanted from her; just watching gave Yuna the idea that the Aeon was a figure of some renown to the lamia, her power worth worshiping but not entirely friendly to them either. From her vantage point, bound up within the ice of the castle, Yuna wondered exactly how many of the serpents had suffered for displeasing their queen…

She did not have long to consider that idea though, as the chosen lamia reached the throne and Shiva lay her hand upon her, fingertips skating along the serpent’s collarbone. The lamia gasped, shuddered, as veins of ice fanned out across her skin from the point of contact, faster and faster, curving and growing to encompass all of her, like a bodysuit of frost. Over human skin and snake scales alike, the ice did not discriminate, and it moved like a living thing, honing in on the lamia’s breasts, the cleft at her hips where her legs might have begun, even around her neck, enveloping the collar that rested there. Before Yuna’s eyes, the serpent was transformed into a glimmering statue, a diamond figure of frost that sparkled constantly. 

There was something beautiful about that…

Shiva’s hand lingered on the now frozen serpent, fingers sliding lightly down the glimmering crags of frost that clung to her skin. Around them, the other lamia gathered, forming a rough circle just out of the Aeon’s reach, cooing with wistful desire of their own, frowning ruefully and remarking, in their hissing language, on the luck of their frozen brethren. Looking closer, Yuna discovered the reason why: she could see the lamia’s eyes moving under the ice. She was still aware. 

She was still feeling, and coated from head to toe with the goddess’ loving Cold. Yuna knew from recent experience how that felt, and she shivered to imagine being encased in that sensation…

Shiva’s touch wandered the lamia’s body from place to place- breasts, back, down the length of her tail- and wherever her hands went, the ice visibly flexed and shifted in her wake. Yuna could only imagine what the serpent was feeling; cold mouths sucking at her skin, chill fingers tracing over aching, sensitive nerves… though the summoner had only recently been released from that same sensation, she found herself yearning for it, wishing she could step into the lamia’s shoes. Not that the legless woman could wear any, of course. 

The creature encased in the ice did not move, exactly, as bound as she was there couldn’t have been much freedom to do so. But Yuna could still see muscles tensing and flexing beneath the surface, skin tightening and- yes- a blush forming on cheeks encased in crystal. Those eyes kept changing under the frost too, subject to a mounting passion that grew in heat and intensity until the lamia’s expression had become a glazed, lustful mien cast in shimmering ice. She couldn’t speak, couldn’t even open her mouth, but Yuna knew that under it all, she was moaning. 

Shiva’s fingers strayed lower, brushing over the lower stretches of the serpent’s hips. The ice groaned, cracked, the lamia visibly moving inside. From within could be heard the sound of a scream…

Quickly, Shiva raised her hand to the level of her servant’s chest and arranged her fingers a particular way. Her middle finger snapped out, flicking the ice just above the lamia’s breasts; a fracture began at the point of contact and rapidly spread outward, sharding smaller and smaller until the entire icy shell shattered, diamond dust drifting in th air as the lamia collapsed to the floor, writhing and shaking, clearly in orgasm. Her tail coiled and snapped, wrapping tightly around itself as the throes of pleasure quaked through the serpent, gasping breaths and shuddering moans resounding off of the icy walls. The lamia’s back arched off of the floor, the very tip of her tail slicing through the air, wriggling independently of the rest. It went on for far longer than Yuna felt it should have. 

As the lamia collapsed, slack and panting, to the floor, Shiva turned to Yuna, eyes piercing the spot where her dream-self watched the proceedings, spellbound. The movement puzzled the other serpents, who spoke in hushed whispers as their mistress appeared inordinately interested in a patch of empty air, the thought of which suggesting some interesting things to Yuna about how real her dreams really were. Shiva approached her at a languid pace, shouldering past her retinue and leaving the former object of her attentions still writhing on the ground, until she was eye-to-eye with her summoner, her expression inscrutable. 

In her realm, she opened her mouth to speak, gesturing back to the shivering lamia, going through the aftershocks of climax. Audible for the first time, Shiva’s voice was smooth and, yes, cold, the gentle whisper of winter wind through snow hanging heavy on dead branches. Yuna shivered, simply to hear it.

_‘This could be you.’_

Yuna’s gaze drifted over to the lamia, taking in the look of utter rapture on her face, flushed cheeks creasing in a blissful smile, eyes staring as though at some far flung, paradise. Her mind filled, instantly, easily, with torrents of images of how she herself had spent the night, trapped in the same icy embrace, feeling the same pleasure at only a fraction of the intensity. Without thinking, she nodded slowly, agreeing; it could be her. 

It should be her…

Shiva smiled, nodded herself. The dream-world shifted beneath them, glided away until Yuna found herself in the waking world once more. She opened her eyes reluctantly, seeing slivers of sunlight peeking in through the curtains, her entire night apparently dreamed away in that ice palace. There was no trace of Shiva’s presence in the room now, not even a puddle of melt-water to suggest that the room had been flooded with ice; even the bed beneath Yuna was bone dry, and she knew she had been frozen last night. 

There was, essentially, nothing here to suggest that anything had happened at all.

Yuna went about her day like a zombie, proceeding through her pilgrimage on tired legs, her mind filled constantly with the events of the night before and her body hot and irritable. The very sunlight on her skin was uncomfortably harsh now, the Cold embedded in her chest shivering and squirming against her heart in the heat. Silent and staring straight ahead, she walked apart from her guardians, saying little in her travels and simply waiting for night to come again. 

This time, she summoned Shiva by choice. 

The Aeon appeared with her hands on her hips, a wolfish smile curving her lips. Clearly, she had been expecting this, and seeing it happen delighted her. She ran a frigid hand down the side of Yuna’s face, the gesture almost tender, had it not also contained a good degree of possessiveness. The summoner could already feel ice beginning to creep up the soles of her feet and across the palms of her hands, growing to cover her limbs and anchor them to the bed, which was now a slab of ice beneath her. Her smile now filled with power and dominance, Shiva moved closer, towering over Yuna’s now bound form, reaching out to gather up the cloth of the simple shift she wore in one hand. The Aeon pulled, the fabric no match for her strength; it gave and tore, coming away from Yuna in one piece. 

She hadn’t worn panties or anything else beneath the shift to bed tonight. She had known what was likely to happen. 

Now naked, Yuna allowed herself to be manipulated into a new position, the ice bonds that held her migrating across the frozen surface of the bed so that she was flat on her back, her legs curving down over the edge, arms held over her head. Shiva looked down at her captive for a moment, then raised a hand over her head without looking up; long, thin icicles began to form on the ceiling, catching and refracting the moonlight coming in through the window, itself made misty by the condensation that formed there. That hand that was held aloft came back down again, palm laid flat on Yuna’s bare chest, between her breasts. 

The icicle that the Aeon had left there began to thrum, fingers of Cold reaching upward toward her hand. Yuna gasped at the sensation of it, her back arching, body reaching up into the contact, aching for more. The Cold had seemed so terribly far away during the daylight, though Yuna had spent large swathes of time attempting to recapture the feeling, fleeting as it was. The endeavor was like remembering a dream, the sensations becoming more and more hazy the more time passed. But now it all came back, sharp and chill, filling her chest and clinging to her ribs. Yuna’s heart beat coldly in her chest, the hair at the back of her neck standing stiff…

… Her pussy turning wet, and that wetness immediately dropping in temperature.

The feeling was an interesting one, a sort of tingling between Yuna’s legs that intensified when she moved, though the juices of her instant arousal lingered below the freezing point this time. She couldn’t help but shift in restless arousal, the motions coating her outer lips with the chilly, sticky liquid, spreading the pins-and-needles sensation there, and then to her inner thighs. All the more reason to move, struggling against her bonds, so that tiny droplets of ice crystallized inside her, prodding at sensitive places in a way so random that Yuna could never hope to grow used to it; Shiva had barely touched her, and she was already writhing and gasping in pleasure. 

The ice grew tighter in response, pulling on Yuna’s restless limbs until they have separated far enough to leave her body taut and immovable between them, muscles standing out prominently under milky skin. Now, they would not let her move but an inch, thick trunks of ice mooring her in place as Shiva stood over her, her gaze speculative, downright appreciative now that she had Yuna fully naked. The Aeon took a while to simply trail her nails over Yuna’s skin, icy points dragging blistering cold lines down the summoner’s belly, over her breasts, the tops of her thighs and down her calves. Yuna shuddered, mewled softly in pleasure, wanting more without the ability to articulate what more even was. 

_This is going to take a while,_ Shiva’s voice resounded through Yuna’s mind. _But it’ll be worth it in the end, summoner…_

In the dark, the world cast in silver, hazy moonlight, there was silence. Yuna’s eyes remained locked on Shiva, waiting for what was to come, still and trembling in nervous anticipation. This moment stretched on for some time, heightening the tension that grew to fill the room, made Yuna flinch at every small sound or movement of the Aeon’s body. Her helplessness came to be the only thing she thought about, the ice goddess’ ability to do anything she wanted to her turning the young summoner into a flinching mess. 

And then, the first drop of ice-water fell from one of the icicles hanging overhead, falling like a drop of crystal, before landing directly onto Yuna’s clit. 

The summoner squeaked, her hips bucking as far as her bondage would allow, at the spike of cold pleasure that resulted. It was a momentary thing, a singular spike of sensation that resounded through Yuna’s body and then faded, but it served the purpose of making her deeply aware of herself, her attention focused immediately on the feelings of her flesh. She only had a moment to adjust to this, however, a span of a few seconds that passed in pleasant bondage, before another drop fell, splashing against her clit before running down the lips of her pussy. 

Then, five seconds later, another drop fell.

This one landed not between her legs, but on one of her nipples, the shocking cold of it enough to make Yuna’s chest buck and twist, unable to move far enough to avoid the next drip which, sure enough, hit her other nipple. Her skin tingled where they fell, the cold of them twin shocks to Yuna’s system that even the blood in her veins could not warm them. Her lips parted in a soft gasp, and another droplet landed on the lower of these, icy water that never warmed sliding into her mouth and against her tongue. Her eyes slipped to Shiva’s, saw the amusement twinkling in the Aeon’s expression. 

_Give in to it, summoner. Enjoy yourself…_

Seconds passed, and then another drop of water descended, landing low on Yuna’s abdomen before running up as her hips bucked, pooling in her navel. Before the sensation of that had fully faded, another fell, hitting her clit again and dragging a gasp from the bound woman. Then another. And then another. More icicles began to form above Yuna. 

And so it went. 

Yuna remained stuck below the melting ice, made to flinch and whimper when drops of it fell upon her, her bonds drawing ever tighter to keep her in place if she tried to struggle too hard. Her clit was a prime target, but Shiva’s icicles paid great attention to Yuna’s nipples, thighs, hips and belly too, in addition to drawing the occasional droplet down the sides of her neck, cheeks or lips. Some lingered, shockingly cold, in the hollow of her throat, while others filled her belly button to the brim, before flowing out over the side of her stomach. It was the latter that made Yuna writhe and mewl particularly hard, because it was impossible to gauge when her navel would overflow, and in the dark no amount of craning her neck would allow her to look; all she had was numbed skin, still somehow sensitized and wracked with pleasure, her whole world shrank down to the confines of her body. 

She found her arousal rising quickly, each new drip a teasing liquid touch to a body that ached for more. Simply being in Shiva’s presence with the memories of all they had done together thus far made Yuna blush, but dealing with her dripping water too made it almost impossible to concentrate. There was no Cold here, it was all her, burning hot under the ice that surrounded her, each drip only filling her with further lust. Icy kisses peppered her body from above, every atom of the water licking and massaging her where it landed at Shiva’s behest, Yuna’s senses assailed at every moment from a new location until all she could do was squirm under the tide of sensation carrying her away and further into the ice goddess’ loving control. 

_That’s it, surrender…_

Time passed, hours certainly. The moon rose in the window, eventually slipping out of view, and still Yuna succumbed to the gradual drip, dripping at every seat of her pleasure. Rain by degrees gradually stripped away her sense of herself, eroding conscious thought, every worry Yuna had- about the pilgrimage, Sin, Tidus, everything- vanishing behind the base, primal desires of her flesh. Her nipples stood as taut pink peaks, her clit went stiff and throbbed, but there was no relief in sight; of course singular water drops did not offer the sort of sustained attention that Yuna required to come, yet there was plenty to inflame her senses and make her want it, with mounting desperation. Though the majority of the drops seemed random, there was a pattern to the ones that fell between her legs, her clit getting hit once every five seconds as though by clockwork. Yuna found her hips beginning to raise toward the droplets as they fell, undulating in time with that rhythm, aching for them to come that much faster, and linger just a little longer, enough to perhaps get her closer to the edge of climax than before. But physics would not bend for her, and the water slid off in accordance with gravity, just as always. 

_Remember this feeling, girl. I am the only one who can relieve you of it…_

Yuna tried speaking to the Aeon at first, asking for more, then pleading as the incessant dripping wore down her dignity and filled her with need. Neither worked, and Shiva simply observed at a remove from her squirming captive, a simple, amused smile on her face. Eventually, Yuna simply gave up trying for mercy, her words devolving into formless pants and whimpers, helplessness etching her every sound. There was no escape to be had, no way to defend herself from the rising tide of arousal that clung to Yuna’s body in an icy sheet. There was only her body, and the icy water that fell upon it. 

The glow of a new day dawning crested outside the window before the dripping stopped, a soaked and trembling Yuna driven almost to madness by lust. Her eyes had closed hours ago, surrendering any possibility of predicting where the next droplet would fall, simply mewling softly whenever they hit her, limbs slack in their bondage. When the last of them lingered longer than the others, it took Yuna a moment to realize that something had changed, the tiny morsel of water having frozen to her clit, particles writhing and stimulating her bud under Shiva’s control. The summoner gasped out loud at the newly sustained sensation, her back arching as much as it was allowed as pleasure filled her, finally enough to sate her desire, sending her surging close to the edge of orgasm for the first time-

Only to return to a liquid state and slide away. Yuna was sure that she screamed, then, frustration burning in her voice, but nobody came to help. 

_You want to come?_ Shiva’s voice carried a note of wry amusement, as the ice restraining Yuna’s limbs rapidly melted away and lowered her back down to a bed that was no longer frozen. _Do it yourself._

Shakily, Yuna got to her knees. She didn’t quite know why, but the position had… called to her, she supposed. Shiva moved to the end of the bed, where she simply stood, regarding her summoner with an expression that gave nothing away. Though her first instinct was to plunge her fingers between her legs and bring herself the climax she had been so cruelly denied for so long, Yuna hesitated, searching the Aeon’s face for some hint of whatever it was that she had missed. Surely it wouldn’t be that easy, would it? 

After a few moments she tried, trailing the fingers of one hand up the inside of her thigh toward her pussy, only to stop: something wasn’t right. There was something missing. Something she needed. The icicle in her breast throbbed, and Yuna knew. 

Lulu had taught her a little black magic, though not nearly enough to be practical in combat. For her purposes here, though, it would be more than enough, and the young summoner cast back to what teaching she had gotten, putting her shaking hands into the correct positions in front of her. Casting one last look at Shiva, she put her mind to the spell, feeling water condense out of the air and push together, freezing in her hands to form something long and thin, and just slightly curved. The ice shaft was roughly hewn and uneven, but it would suit its purpose. 

Slowly, tentatively, Yuna brought the thing between her legs, and slid the tip into herself. The cold of it shouldn’t have shocked her anymore, but it still did, and she panted harshly as she pushed it further in, pushing up with her knees before sinking down onto its chill hardness, until it filled her to the hilt. Her eyes sought and found Shiva’s as Yuna slowly raised and lowered herself again, riding the icy toy she had made for herself, fucking her cold, used, desperate cunt on a block of ice, merely because she knew it would please the azure woman before her. She had never been like this before, never considered the sorts of things she now did night after night, but in Shiva’s presence, it all felt right…

Yuna came suddenly, welcomed the orgasm with every clenching muscle and trembling limb, rode the frozen shaft through wave after wave of the most intense pleasure she had ever experienced, delivered at her own hand and without any help from the woman who had made it possible. She shuddered and grunted, her chilled pussy clenching tight around the ice inside her, her eyes remaining leveled on Shiva. As she looked, a tiny, cold voice at the back of her mind reminded her that it was for the Aeon that she even came at all, that this pleasure issued wholly from Shiva’s mercy… and Yuna found herself agreeing. 

The Cold throbbed and clenched in her chest, in time with the contractions of her pussy, and Yuna longed to be filled with it completely as before. To become ice… 

_Good…_ Shiva crooned, as Yuna twitched and whimpered, still in the grips of orgasm. The ice goddess’ hands cupped the sides of her summoner’s face, caressing her cheeks and slipping down, gently, to run cold fingers along the lines of her jaw, the curves of her neck, the expanses of her naked chest and the nipples she had spent so long tormenting. Yuna made a sound that could not be easily described but which bespoke pure need, pressed herself forward into Shiva’s touch. The goddess smiled, let one hand curl around Yuna’s throat as she bent down and put her mouth beside the young woman’s ear. With an exhalation like whispering wind from the depths of the coldest winter, she spoke- actually spoke- for the first time.

_‘Mine…’_

‘Yes, Goddess…’ The words formed themselves in Yuna’s mouth, yet she had no breath to speak them with. The idea of them communicated perfectly, however, and in return, as if rewarding her charge, Shiva turned her head and laid a kiss, gently, upon Yuna’s cheek. In an instant, the Cold spread through the entirety of Yuna, ice crystallizing itself out of every cell, every bone, every limb, turning Yuna clear and pure and possessed in ways she had not thought possible. She could feel Shiva’s will in her then, in her heart and her brain, sliding over the surface of her will. In her pussy, dwelling on her nipples and clit, drawing from those centers of pleasure greater sensation than before, redoubling Yuna’s orgasm with an effortlessness that only promised further delights should the summoner submit to this fully. 

What grand, carnal torments awaited in that diamond palace beyond the edges of Spira’s reality? 

With a mind built of ice, sat atop a frostbitten body shrieking with sensation, Yuna wanted nothing more than to find out. 

_Your final vision will come on the morrow,_ Shiva’s voice resounded through Yuna’s form like the tolling of some immense bell, filling her to every corner of her snow-bound consciousness. _Think carefully about how you will answer it. I do not give second chances._

Pulling away sucked the Cold from the summoner, drew the deep and abiding peace right from her soul until she collapsed onto the mattress, shuddering from some place deep inside. She had been left with the aftershocks of an orgasm that had shredded her nerves, turned her limbs to useless jelly and made her pant, working for every breath. Heat returned to her slowly, leaving Yuna flushed and tousled and sweating on her rented bed in some unfamiliar city, watching the being that had given her such rapture turn as if to leave. There was only a wall behind her, but there were other places to go than forward, for one such as her.

‘W-wait…’ Yuna gabbled, the word weak and barely audible, as her muscles hadn’t fully returned to normal yet and everything ached in a particular, rapturous way that she found hard to shake. She raised a hand, wrist flopping limply, but the Aeon didn’t even indicate that she had heard. She simply vanished, into the ether, back to that beautiful fortress. In an instant, Yuna was alone again. 

For a while she considered going to one of her guardians, relying on their more worldly experience where her own life failed to inform. Surely one like Lulu, she figured, would understand attraction of the depth Yuna felt now, have felt the sorts of pleasure that Shiva made her feel, even if that were in the past? But the sheer strangeness of it all prevented the summoner from doing so, her inability to properly describe what it was that had happened, even to herself, only compounding the issue. Daylight was approaching rapidly, anyway, and Yuna had not slept; there would be no respite during the day, the pilgrimage must continue. Knowing this, Yuna marshaled her trembling limbs and put herself to bed, what little time she had surely better than nothing. 

She slept, and dreamed of serpents…

In the castle of ice, there were many lamia, and Yuna had never paid much attention to any single one of them. To her, they were something to be viewed as a collective, her interest more in their nature as creatures, than who they were as people. But in this dream she had much more time than before, causality stretching so that the few hours she had in the waking world allowed her so much longer within the dream, and she got to examining individuals as they went about their business. 

There was more to Shiva’s realm than the throne room, and through halls of diamond and corridors of shimmering frosted glass, Yuna watched the lamias work, bustling about, some bringing goods from other lands within the chaos outside the castle, others hard at work on other tasks. Yuna spent a while wondering at a serpent at work in the kitchen, her prehensile tail just as much at work as her hands. The ease at which she went about her duties was fascinating in itself, and for the first time, the summoner realized that she considered the lamias’ tails to be quite beautiful. 

But there were other rooms, and they offered sights that entranced Yuna far more, when she stumbled upon them. Higher up lay a series of bedrooms, and in more than one Yuna happened upon a pair of snakes in the throes of passion, tails curled around one another and grinding together, their cries echoing off of the crystalline rafters. Yuna stayed there long enough to be ashamed of it, but eventually she dragged herself away, only to find yet more shocking sights further in. A sort of ice-clad dungeon was her next stop, where a single serpent lay bound on the floor, her tail ringed with ice from hip to tip, arms locked behind her in similarly frosty manacles. The collar around her neck was thicker than the usual sort that the others wore, but the expression on her face bespoke dreamy happiness, not dissatisfaction like Yuna might have otherwise assumed. 

She wondered, if she stayed long enough, whether Shiva would come to… check, on this one. 

Perhaps she even would have stuck around, had Yuna’s attention not strayed, momentarily, outside the room; in her dream-state she could sink in and out of the place as she wished, and while ducking outside to see if anyone was coming toward this room, she did the one thing she never expected would happen within the Aeon’s ice palace.

She recognized one of the lamia. 

Though the idea stopped her dead, there was no doubting it; Yuna had seen that face so many times as a child, she knew every line of it, every shade in the color of her eyes. Through other planes of existence and an inexplicable change in form, the lamia was unmistakably familiar, in ways so impossible that for a while Yuna simply stared, unable to react to what she was seeing outside of stunned silence. She followed the lamia as she traveled through the castle. 

‘Tia Alema?’ The question, Yuna supposed, was more to herself than anyone else; it wasn’t as if there were anyone here aware of her presence enough to answer, after all. Besides which, the answer that mattered, “yes, that’s her,” would not make all this anything less confusing, only raise more questions in need of answers. 

It wasn’t every day that one saw the face of a dead summoner one had only seen before in history books, on the body of a snake-person in some alternate plane of existence, after all. 

Tia Alema was, of all the summoners in history, the most object lesson in the dangers of expectation. Gifted in her communion with the Aeons, in a way that few summoners before had ever been, the people of her time had fully predicted that she would be the one to summon the Final Aeon and banish Sin for that cycle, and they believed that all the way up to the day that she had abruptly disappeared, in a way that resisted any attempt to find her. No search party nor magical intervention could locate the young summoner, it had been as if she had simply vanished off the face of Spira, dashing the hopes of the populace until some other party could make it to Sin and banish the demon for another few years. At the time it hadn’t been something to question- summoners disappeared all the time in the fiend-laden wilds- but…

Had this been where she had ended up? Had this been Tia Alema’s ultimate fate? 

With this new information in mind, Yuna began paying closer attention to the lamias she passed, seeking out recognizable features and faces that had once peered out from her history books. More than once she passed a woman she knew, a famed summoner who hadn’t completed her quest, or perhaps one local to her area that hadn’t returned from a visit with the fayth. Even the bound serpent in the ice dungeon, it turned out, looked eerily similar to a fellow part Al Bhed summoner who had been notable mostly for that fact and little else, a footnote in the record of history that had, nevertheless, turned up here at the far end of reality, cold blooded and shackled to the floor. Yuna no longer knew where to go; everywhere she turned there were familiar faces, peering out of history and into her dreams. 

When Shiva strode into view, it was almost a relief. Finally, someone who knew what was going on…

She came bearing the lamia that Tia Alema had become, the serpent slithering a few paces behind the Aeon, her eyes downcast and a leash of thin, glittering ice passing from the front of her collar to Shiva’s hand. As always, the goddess was immediately aware of Yuna’s presence, her eyes leveled on the summoner with the sort of confidence that made Yuna blush and avert her own eyes. 

_‘So you’ve finally noticed,’_ Shiva spoke, stunning blue lips forming the words so perfectly. _‘Yes, they were all once human, just like you.’_

‘You… you take them?’ Yuna found her voice, but it sounded thin and reedy within the confines of her dream, powerless in a realm where the creature in front of her possessed all the power. In response, Shiva turned to Tia and cupped her chin in her hand, lifting her upward to eye level; the disparity in their heights forced the lamia to slither upward onto her tail to get there. 

_‘I take some that summon me, though they surrender their will to me by choice,’_ Shiva parted her lips and drew closer to the lamia’s face, watching the girl eagerly lean forward in an attempt to kiss the Aeon. Though Shiva did not reciprocate, she held fast and allowed the serpent to try, heedless and desperate; Yuna could see the points of her fangs within that open, needy mouth. _‘The Cold calls to them, and they find that they need it. Like you need it.’_

Shiva turned her head to face Yuna then, still holding onto the lamia effortlessly as she lunged toward the goddess, intent on touching her. Those blue eyes pierced the summoner to her core, saw right through her; it would have been pointless to deny it, to refuse the way the Cold had addicted her. In this place, the icicle in her breast had expanded to fill her chest, wrapping around the back of Yuna’s neck and all but whispering in her ear to simply accept it, to get what she wanted. Her thoughts clinging in frozen clusters, Yuna nodded, assenting to what was to come. 

_‘You will become one of them,’_ Shiva purred, her voice a low and misty thing. _‘One of my pets. My toys. In return, I offer a life of endless subservience to the Cold… and I suspect that will be enough for you. It was for them.’_

All around them, the Cold sang, an ice-bound chorus that insinuated its way into Yuna’s mind, ringing around her brain stem with a melody that promised pleasures untold, sensations unlike anything she could find as a summoner, the presence of a frozen goddess so much more worthy of service than the callow governments and powers she had pledged herself to thus far. When the Yevonites had fallen to dust and the fayth had ceased dreaming, Shiva would still be there, residing in her palace, untouched by the flow of time. 

And if Yuna simply gave in, she could be there too, serving at the feet of that timeless goddess…

There was silence, for a while, as Yuna’s sense of responsibility clashed against the deep and abiding longing for what Shiva was offering. People in the waking world were relying on her, her guardians awaited, so much was riding on her getting up in the morning and continuing her pilgrimage, and yet… didn’t she deserve to make a selfish decision, just once? Fingers of ice clung to the grooves of her brain, Shiva’s deep blue eyes remained on hers, threatening Yuna with getting lost in them. Surrender promised so much, a life changed but enhanced in so many ways, pure pleasure in place of the fighting that Yuna had to do now. 

… Wasn’t that a decision worth making?

‘I…’ She began, but there were no words capable of expressing the confusion she was feeling. It was so hard to think, surrounded by the Cold and standing before her… her goddess…

_‘Yes, say it, girl,’_ Shiva released the lamia and was suddenly right up in Yuna’s face, a single cold finger running down the collarbone of a body that- confusingly- was only there when Yuna looked down at it. Of course, this was a dream to her, it didn’t need to make sense, but she could still feel Shiva’s touch go through her like a winter wind, even when her own hands simply went right through herself unless she concentrated. It was hard to focus on that, though, with the Aeon so close that Yuna could feel her breath on her cheeks. There was a promise of a kiss in that closeness, if Yuna simply gave her what she wanted…

‘I c-’

_‘You will. Your choice was made the moment I first laid eyes on you in this place. You’re mine, and you know it. Just let it take you…’_

‘But…’

_‘Yuna.’_

There was no force to the word, in fact Shiva had barely whispered it, but there was power enough in it to stop the summoner dead in her tracks. The Aeon’s voice had thrummed with dominance, the harmonics of the word bouncing around inside Yuna’s skull. It was the first time Shiva had used her name…

‘Yes…’

_‘Then let us go,’_ Shiva said, and the world shifted around them…

Yuna woke up, the room dark around her. It actually took her a moment to realize this once she had opened her eyes, however; a lot had changed, since she had gone to sleep. The walls were covered in thick sheets of dark ice, significantly shrinking the size of the room and making it look, in many ways, much like the ice palace where her consciousness had just been. The door, too, now lay behind a frozen barrier, and Yuna could hear muffled sounds from the other side, familiar voices and a pounding sound suggesting that someone would very much like to get inside. Through the window she could see the moon; she had slept the entire day, lost exploring Shiva’s realm while time had wheeled on in the real world without her. 

Those must be her guardians trying to break down the door, then, their voices raised in mounting concern as she failed to join them for a full day.

Shiva stood in the middle of the floor, ice dust flowing out of her, swirling around her in a diamond miasma before joining the walls, thickening the ice cave she had made inch by inch. When Yuna’s eyes settled on her, they went nowhere else, the Aeon taking up the entirety of her attention. The voices of her friends faded in her ears, she could feel her pupils dilating just looking at the goddess, the Cold lapping at the edges of her skin from all around at once, aching to get inside. Yuna’s heart pounded in her chest, each beat causing the icicle in her breast to pulse in time, dropping her body temperature just a little more. 

Wordlessly, Yuna got to her knees and lowered the blankets surrounding her, baring her body to the Cold. In seconds, ice began to form on her nipples. 

Not in the usual, encompassing way, either. Instead, the ice grew into a pair of glittering bars, like jewelery adorning her breasts; it took Yuna a moment to notice that the ice had formed a column through her skin too, making a pair of piercings through which Shiva’s will could be expressed. Along the entirety of the bar, she could feel the ice moving as the goddess desired, in a constant licking, suckling motion on her sensitive, pink peaks. Her lips parted, a whimper of pleasure escaping them. 

_‘The last one I shall do myself,’_ Shiva purred, her voice bouncing off of the icy walls and coming back reverberating and omnipresent. _‘Rise, Yuna. The transformation requires that your legs be together.’_

‘Transformation?’ Despite her confusion, Yuna obeyed instantly, standing before the Aeon and looking up at her with wide eyes. 

_‘You will take a form that is pleasing to me, girl,’_ The Aeon touched her again, running her thumb across the glittering piercing she had just installed, the contact insinuating yet more of her will within the summoner. Yuna’s legs trembled and clenched beneath her, her breath catching in her throat, those mismatched eyes clouding just a little more. _‘And why shouldn’t you? You belong to me, after all.’_

‘Yes, goddess…’ 

_‘Very well…’_

Shiva’s fingers strayed from Yuna’s breast, traveling down over the pale, naked expanses of her stomach and hips, finally ending up between her legs. Her palm lay flat, covering that already swollen hole, and for a scant second before she felt the encroaching cold, Yuna felt a stab of pain, though it dissipated quickly. Not knowing what was happening didn’t prevent the summoner from grinding her hips down against the Aeon’s touch, either; Shiva pulled away quickly, but not before Yuna’s moan was echoing off of the ice around them. The queen of ice smirked at her newest charge’s wantonness, bringing a blush to Yuna’s cheeks as she looked down… and blinked. 

Another bar of glittering diamond ice now hung between her legs, off of her clit. 

_‘Now you almost look right,’_ Shiva crooned, drawing Yuna’s attention back to her. _‘Almost…’_

Yuna might have replied, had the ice not already been growing up the tops of her feet, reaching her calves and still rising while anchoring her to the floor. She simply stared, not frightened but curious, as a frozen tide of it rose to her hips, cocooning her thighs into a single block and leaving only the smallest of gaps that left her pussy exposed. From the look in Shiva’s eyes, Yuna could predict precisely what that gap would be used for. 

‘Yuna! Yuna, can you hear me?’

A crack had appeared in the ice covering the door, through which a panicked Tidus could be heard, along with the insistent, heavy thudding of bodies slamming into wood. It was enough to gain Yuna’s attention and, even pinned in place as she was, she craned her neck to look over her shoulder at it, opening her mouth to, perhaps, call out. Only Shiva’s hand on her face, guiding her back to the Aeon, stopped her. 

_‘Hold your eyes on me, Yuna,’_ She crooned, but there was a note to her voice that suggested it was an order, not a request. _‘Nothing beyond me matters, now. Do not look away.’_

‘H-how could I do anything else, goddess?’ Yuna felt herself blushing, cold cheeks turning a pale red in the blue-tinged light of the ice cave. 

_‘Good girl…’_ Shiva purred, and Yuna felt some deep internal part of her clench at the praise. The Aeon’s fingers tickled lightly at her newly-bejeweled clit for a moment, drawing a moan from her lips, before they plunged into her, three fingers up to the last knuckle with a suddenness that made Yuna gasp. Her pussy stretched to accommodate nevertheless, aroused muscles pulling the Aeon’s fingers further in, hungry for more, as Shiva began a slow, luxurious pumping in and out of the girl’s wet, increasingly cold hole. 

_‘Let your pleasure be the catalyst, Yuna. Come for me, and be what I desire…’_

Though the throbbing sensation of ecstasy and the spreading Cold did much to mask what was happening, Yuna could still feel a strange, shifting feeling below her, hidden by the thick layer of ice enshrouding her legs. It was easy to simply arch her back and press herself down onto Shiva’s fingers, and Yuna did so, but the back of her mind continued to catalog what it was she was feeling- the tingling of skin and motion of bones, a stickiness between her thighs that would not release, holding them together- as the Cold sank and settled in her lower limbs, Shiva’s will expressed through it. She could feel icy flesh become indistinct and run together, see scales begin to form in patches of ice that were less opaque than the rest, even feel her body begin to rise up as her feet numbed and elongated beneath her. Blood began to run cold in her veins, her heartbeat slowing…

By the time she came, Yuna could no longer separate her legs, the single scaled trunk below her clenching in pure pleasure. As she gasped and writhed, fighting for balance with her lower half bound to the floor, she heard the ice behind her shatter, some new section of her body- her tail, she supposed- uncoiling through the resulting hole. New muscles tensed and unclenched, supporting repurposed bones and skin that had turned segmented and reptilian. As the ice around her melted away and Yuna could move freely once more, she took a deep breath before looking down to behold the form that her goddess had made for her. 

Her legs were gone. Yuna had thought that such a revelation would be more shocking, that it might stir within her even the slightest of trepidation, but it did not; this was what the goddess desired, after all. What else could it be, then, but an unmitigated benefit? Only a few inches at the tops of her thighs remained, enough for interested parties to have space to reach her pussy, before what was left of her legs joined together into a reptilian tail that flowed out behind her, long and sinuous and graceful. The scales in front of her were segmented bands that retained the color of Yuna’s skin, thick and hardened plates that comprised the “belly” of her newfound appendage. The rest were far more pleasing, a pale lilac mosaic of diamond scales, almost white, that flowed down the newly serpentine part of her back, all the way to the tip of a tail that flicked and twisted in the air of its own accord, showing off her definite satisfaction with her new form. 

It wasn’t long before the lightheaded sensation hit her. Her vision went soft at the edges, muscles relaxed, mind filled with fuzz. A sort of full-body contentment swept through Yuna from head to tail, an internal glow that left her swaying on her new tail, happy and sensual and sensitive in ways she hadn’t been before. Absentmindedly, Yuna’s hands swept up her abdomen, following the lines of her stomach to fondle her own breasts, fingers squeezing and pulling just to feel. She had seen the other lamia acting punch-drunk and aroused in the ice palace, and even the ones that were focused on their work had been blushing deeply; was this just how it was, to be a lamia? 

Oh, but they were cold blooded, weren’t they? And now, so was Yuna…

The young ex-summoner smiled, finding the idea wonderful; the euphoria she was feeling was the Cold, Shiva’s very presence winding its way through her new physiology, dropping a body temperature that could no longer self-sustain and turning every moment into a blissful haze. This was the reward of Shiva’s lamias, a biologically-derived paradise that only the ice goddess could provide, her Cold stroking Yuna’s brain and quelling her very blood with pleasure. Every movement, every turn of Yuna’s wonderful tail, was another rapturous shudder. Gratitude welled up in the girl, that she had been given such a gift.

_‘What do you think, Yuna?’_

‘I…’ Yuna stopped, shivered, her breath catching in her throat. There was only one answer worth giving. ‘Your thoughts are my thoughts, goddess.’

_‘I think you make a beautiful serpent, girl.’_

‘Then all is well, goddess,’ Yuna knew she was smiling, though parts of her were going numb as the Cold insinuated itself into her. The Aeon drew closer, placed her hands on Yuna’s hips, fingers drifting over the newly formed scales, which the lamia discovered were particularly sensitive. Smiling mysteriously, Shiva leaned down and pushed her tongue between Yuna’s lips, licking along the edges of the girl’s fangs, tasting her new, cold blooded body. When she pulled away, she was, apparently, satisfied.

_‘We must test your new tail,’_ Shiva said, pointedly ignoring the sounds of people outside attempting to enter the room. Yuna no longer had eyes for them anyway, keeping herself turned resolutely toward her goddess. _‘Can you move it? Wrap it around me, girl. Start at the bottom, bring the tip up to my face.’_

Yuna tried to obey, though the internal workings of her tail were somewhat mysterious to her; it turned out that working a new limb one had never had before was more challenging than she had thought. Still, over time and by degrees, she worked to curve her tail over to Shiva, pooling it at her feet and then, using muscles that had not existed mere minutes ago, began to coil it up the goddess’ calves, wrapping it up her body while carefully leaving her arms free. The Aeon nodded in encouragement as the tip stopped to flick and curl in front of her face, the pleasure of the Cold now able to leach into Yuna’s reptilian parts from its source. 

Frost began to settle on her scales. 

_‘Such a good girl,’_ Shiva purred, and Yuna could feel the vibrations of her voice through her tail. _‘Time for your reward…’_

Reaching around the coils currently taking in her Cold, Shiva slid one hand again between Yuna’s legs, massaging and pressing at the folds of her pussy, as the other came up to cradle the tip of her tail, which Yuna realized for the first time was forked; at the first touch, the muscles governing either end twitched and relaxed, allowing the dual-pointed end of her tail to come apart and flex independently. This fascinating discovery was quickly backgrounded, however, as Shiva’s goal seemed to be elsewhere, reaching in front to tickle the bands of scaling on the bottom of the tail, at the point just before it began to narrow into the tip. 

Yuna gasped, as she felt those scales shift and move aside under the Aeon’s touch, then gaped in disbelief as Shiva turned it around to face her. Those scales had been protecting something, a part of her now laid lewdly bare by the Aeon; a second… a second hole, wrought in the same lilac scales as the rest of her, with swollen lips and dripping arousal and a throbbing, prominent clit…

‘Oh goddess, what have you done to me?’ Yuna whimpered, shivering with confused joy. 

_‘I have made you a conduit for pleasure, girl,’_ Shiva turned the tailcunt back toward her, and gave it a long, frostbound lick, from one end to the other. Yuna moaned, as newly-made nerves lit up with sensation at the end of her tail, pleasure flowing up the shaft and into her hips. Shiva’s lips smacked, _‘and of course, you taste divine, as I knew you would. Enjoy this, pet: you’ve earned it.’_

And so it began. Shiva assailed Yuna from both ends, holding her tailcunt at her mouth with one hand while the fingers of the other massaged the lips between Yuna’s legs, ice following the goddess’ every touch. Frost formed and moved instantly, stimulating all the places where Shiva’s touch was not, and enhancing wherever her hand or tongue lay, so that each moment was blinding ecstasy along the lengths of Yuna’s two holes. When the Aeon’s lips clasped around the ex-summoner’s scaled clit, she made sure her fingers likewise clenched the one between her charge’s legs, mirroring herself so that Yuna’s head tilted back, a cry of ecstasy escaping her lips. Simultaneously, the ice that had settled on the girl formed hard shafts, fucking deeply into her open, vulnerable places with such force that she actually rose up off of the ground a little. 

Her guardians were outside. Shiva would have them hear, pushed herself to make her new pet scream loud enough that they would be in no doubt as to the degree to which the spirit of Cold had claimed their precious summoner Yuna…

With one orgasm already under her belt, Yuna’s body was primed for more, her Cold-drunk serpent’s body so sensitive that she tumbled over that edge with an ease that had never been before. Her back arched, tail shifting and thrashing below her, the young, inexperienced woman could not hold back her cries, screaming to the rafters as her body surged with pleasure. The alien nature of a tail-gasm brought new texture to her climax, and with every flick of Shiva’s tongue against her scaled other clit, new contractions rippled down the length of her tail, climactic waves that never let her down from the peak of pleasure, even for a moment. 

It was one long, sustained moment of pure, utter rapture, that Yuna was held under for longer than she could count, seconds blurring and minutes flying by. The Aeon alternated her climaxes, drawing an orgasm from her tail, then her pussy, then her tail again, in a nerve-shredding cycle that offered the ex-summoner no time to recover. When one cunt wasn’t coming, it was on its way to another orgasm and its twin clenched and dripped in its own climax. Relegated to simply screaming and taking it, Yuna groaned herself hoarse, her tail hugging tighter to the divine being that could cause her such mind-rending pleasure.

When it was over, she actually collapsed to the floor, prostrating herself before the goddess of ice and snow, a worshiper in the court of the Cold queen. Yuna sobbed, her body exhausted but glowing from within with deep satisfaction, her panting breaths steaming in the air in front of her. Shiva knelt, though, and wordlessly helped her back upon her tail, allowing her coils to slither off of her and into a more manageable arrangement. With the beneficent smile of a patron bestowing a gift upon her adherent, Shiva’s fingers tickled at a spot on the back of Yuna’s tail, just below the cleft of her ass; in response, the tip curled upward and separated into its two forks, a reflex action that Yuna had not even known she had. 

_‘No need for kneeling, my Yuna. Stand proud, as one of my serpents,’_ Shiva crooned, and lay her lips on Yuna’s brow. _‘Place your hands behind you…’_

She knew, without needing to be told, what to do, the reason her tail had two points. It was magical in design, after all, such a thing must be intentional. Her wrists crossed behind her back, offered to her tail, and the tips wrapped around their opposite limb, left on right, and right on left, scale-bound shackles befitting a serpentine slave. 

Yuna mewled at her bondage, feeling complete, as though submission to her Aeon had been a missing piece of her that had finally fallen into place. The Cold was in her soul now. She was touched by the hand of a goddess. 

Behind her, the ice wall finally shattered and fell apart, the frozen door collapsing inward easily now that the obstruction had passed. Perhaps her guardians had amassed inside, but Yuna did not deign to look; there was only one she needed to see right now, her eyes settled firmly on Shiva, the Cold rewarding her with an addictive pulse at the sight of her goddess. Dimly, she heard expressions of disbelief in familiar voices, exclamations at the sight of their summoner’s new body, but she didn’t care. Shiva laid her hands on Yuna’s shoulders, gripping firmly. 

_‘Come, pet. Let us go home.’_

Somewhere, in a place that was beyond time and space, a palace of ice with a frozen court of serpent servants gained a new resident.


End file.
